


Jump Right Into My Heart

by EasyBreezy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura thinks of keith like a bff, Awkward Romance, But not as hard as sheith and klance, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean i kinda like this ship???, Its just cute when keith blushes :3, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Listening to edm music while writing this song, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyBreezy/pseuds/EasyBreezy
Summary: Don't hate me please because I ship these two.Well, to be honest, I ship any ship in the Voltron fandom. *shrugs*Anyways, just a story of Allura and Keith jumping on a trampoline. :)





	

"Here we are!" Shiro announced, "Jumping World!" The paladins looked around. There was a huge trampoline and ball pits were surrounding it. There was also a snack bar and also some arcade games. It looked like only little kids could come here. "Um," Lance said, "Why the quiznak are we here?" Shiro smiled. "Because I want you guys to bond," he replied, looking at Keith, "And also that way we can have some fun!" Keith sighed and rubbed his hand against his right arm. Did Shiro really had to bring up the  _bonding moment_? Allura clapped her hands together. "Oh, this certainly looks fun!" she exclaimed. Shiro looked at the others. "Me and Allura are going to get snacks," he said, "Do you guys want anything?" "Oh!" Lance yelled, "I want a blueberry slurpie so that way me and the princess can drink it together!" He looked at Allura and gave one of his stupid smile. Keith growled. Shiro nodded. "Anything else?" he asked. "I would like a cheesecake!" Pidge ordered, "And some cranberry juice." Shiro nodded. The others didn't want anything. 

Once Shiro and Allura went to go get some snacks, the others went on the trampoline. Lance was the first one to jump. He yelped happily. Keith was actually the  _last_ one to go. He poked the trampoline. He has never been to one before...well, at least he hasn't since he was little. "Come on mullet!" Lance yelled, "Get on!" Keith whimpered a little. He slowly went up. Pidge did a backflip. Hunk did a cartwheel. Lance did the splits while jumping. Keith yelped when Lance kept jumping up really high. Lance kept smirking whenever he did that. He was totally doing this on purpose. Keith still screamed. He felt like he was flying. Fuck! This was scary! Keith fell really hard on the trampoline. Keith tried to get up, but Lance kept jumping. Keith wanted to punch Lance so hard in the face right now, but he didn't have the heart to do it. 

Keith grabbed Lance's leg and threw him down. Lance bonked his head on the trampoline. Pidge and Hunk roared in laughter. Lance growled. Keith smirked. "Fuck you!" Lance barked, "You ruined my backflip!" Keith rolled his eyes. "You weren't doing a backflip, idiot." he pointed out. Lance tackled Keith. The two dorks started fighting. Pidge went between them. "Oh my god," she said, "You guys are so stupid!" Keith and Lance kept glaring at each other. Ugh, Lance was such a drama queen. Like a little kid, Lance stuck his tongue at Keith. Keith tried to get Lance, but damn, Pidge had a strong grip. 

"Guys, I got your snacks!" Shiro smiled, "Here you go!" He gave Pidge and Lance their orders. Allura smiled and quickly went on top of the trampoline. "I don't know what this bouncy thing is, but it looks fun!" Unlike Keith, she started laughing than screaming. Keith blushed and pouted. He felt so embarrassed. Without saying a word, he left. Lance looked at Keith, a little disappointed. Keith went to the ball pit and got inside. Balls were surrounding him and he felt like he was going to suffocate, but who cares? He grabbed his phone and put his earplugs. He started to listening to "The Emperor's New Clothes" from Panic! At The Disco. He closed his eyes. He couldn't stop blushing. What was this feeling? Whenever he looks at Allura, he becomes so...flustered. 

"Oh! Hello there Keith!" Coran greeted. Keith yelped and looked at Coran. "Coran!" he hissed, "What the hell do you want?" Coran smiled. "I'm a little surprised you're here!" he pointed out, "I thought you were with the others! Aren't you going to the others?" Keith shaked his head. "Suit yourself!" Coran said. He went away. Keith felt woozy. He was going to probably fall asleep. "Keith, hey," a voice peeped, "Are you okay?" It was Allura. Keith blushed even more. "Ah! Allura!" he said, "W-what are you doing here?" Allura shrugged. "Lance told me that you looked a little upset, so I thought to see what you humans say... 'what's up'!" Keith smiled a little. 

"Do you mind if I can, um, be next to you?" Allura asked, blushing a little. Keith shaked his head. He scooted a little. "What are you listening to?" Allura asked. Keith answered, "Panic! At The Disco." "Huh," Allura said, "What an odd name. Can we listen to something else? Not to be rude." Keith shaked his head. "No," he muttered, "It's fine. What song?" "Well, I heard that Shiro loves the song called 'Let Me Love You' by...someone named Neyo?" Allura exclaimed. Keith searched it up and gave her one earplug. Allura put in her ears and looked at Keith's phone screen. The video started. Obviously Keith put the lyrics. The music started. 

" _Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel,"_ the song played, " _Had no example of a love that was even remotely real..."_ Keith then realized it was a love song. He didn't really like those kind of songs. Then, he heard Allura quietly singing it, following the lyrics and beat. She sang beautifully. " _How can you understand something that you never had,"_ Allura sang, " _Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that..."_ She smiled at Keith like if she was expecting him to sing. Keith then also realized that she did want him to sing. He decided to sing it. " _Girl let me love you and I will love you, until you learn to love yourself,"_ Keith sang perfectly, also following the beat and lyrics, " _Girl let me love you and all your trouble, don't be afraid, girl let me help!"_ Allura cheered a little. Keith blushed. 

" _Girl let me love you and I will love you, until you learn to love yourself!"_ Allura and Keith sang, " _Girl let me love you! A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there!"_ The beat dropped. The two looked at each other and laughed. Keith has never had this much fun with Allura till now. The two couldn't stop staring at each other. Allura's eyes were twinkling like stars. Keith slowly leaned in to kiss her and so did Allura... this was totally going to be nice.

"Allura! Keith!" Lance screamed, "Where the quiznak are you two?" Allura and Keith looked at each and shrugged. Allura kissed Keith right in the lips. The two felt the love between them. Keith pulled Allura closer. They could still hear Lance's yelling and Pidge telling him to shut up. Then, Pidge peeked at the same ball pit Keith and Allura were in. The two looked at Pidge and yelped. Pidge smirked and looked at the others. "Found them!" she yelled. Keith felt so nervous. He can tell that Allura was too. What if Pidge told? What would happen? Keith and Allura got out of the pit and Smiled, secretly holding hands. Pidge looked at Shiro. "We were looking for you two!" Shiro exclaimed, "We needed more people to join the fun!" Lance nodded. "Here Princess," he purred, "You can come with me!" He grabbed Allura's hand and dragged her away. She let go of Keith's hand and looked at Keith laughing. Keith looked at Pidge. "Are you going to tell-" Keith asked, but Pidge interrupted him. 

"Don't worry, dork!" Pidge said, "Your secret is safe with me." Keith grinned. "What are you guys waiting for?" Hunk asked happily, "Come on! Let's go!" 

Keith and Pidge ran off with Hunk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I actually think I did pretty good on this one. XD
> 
> Anyways, the song I think is perfect for Kallura is "Let Me Love You" by Ne-yo! You should totally hear the song! It's so catchy!
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> *ɮօռʊs*
> 
> Here is a Kallura playlist for all you shippers!
> 
> × Let Me Love You - Ne-yo
> 
> × Carry You Home - Zara Larsson
> 
> × Rude Boy - Rihanna
> 
> × This Is What You Came For - Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna 
> 
> × Paris - The Chainsmokers 
> 
> × Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers ft. Coldplay
> 
> × Like I Would - Zayn Malik
> 
> × Hymn For The Weekend - Coldplay 
> 
> × I'll Show You - Justin Bieber 
> 
> Eh, sorry if it's short! If you have some other songs for Kallura, then comment it!
> 
> If you love this story, please leave a kudos and read my other fanfics! ♥


End file.
